


A Hint of Cedar

by btsinsomniac



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book One Chapter Three, Dry Humping, M/M, Simon loves how Baz smells, Watford (Simon Snow), wayward son is coming, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsinsomniac/pseuds/btsinsomniac
Summary: Simon can't help but take a deep breath trying to catch a hint of cedar; of Baz in their room.





	A Hint of Cedar

After the whole ordeal with the goblin on his way to Watford; Simon had finally arrived to their room. 

Penny always said their room smelled like cedar and bergamot and he knew it definitely had to be because of Baz. 

Baz often took his time getting ready in the bathroom and when he came out there was often a pleasant scent behind his every step. 

Simon laid his suitcase by the foot of the bed and walked over to the window. He opened it, closed his eyes and took as much air as he was able. 

His nose caught the scent of feathers, dust and lavender. Still he couldn't help but take a deep breath and try to catch a hint of cedar. 

He fails to get it and tentatively looked over to Baz's bed.

He knows what he had been doing was shameful but he couldn't help it. He had been doing it since 7th year. He couldn't tell when his thoughts for his dark haired roommate had changed focus but he could no longer see him as an enemy. 

Giving in he walks over to Baz's bed and lays face down on it. His golden curls hitting the pillow. He takes a deep breath again and this time the scent of cedar hits him full force. He takes another breath, his lungs filling with Baz's scent and he groans, rubbing his face all over the pillow. 

He can't help how Baz's name softly escapes his lips with every breath getting more uneven. Simon's hips have dipped slightly into the bed moving in a rocking motion.

His groans turn to moans as he feels himself harden inside his pants. His face is flushed with arousal. 

He can't help but think about how handsome Baz is. Bloody perfect. Ruthless in the football pitch. Coming to their room after playing football throwing water on himself and leaving the door open. How his uniform hugged his hips and how his fingers looked holding his violin. 

 

He knows Baz hates him and the thought only makes his pelvis move more frantically on the bed. Thinking about Baz coming inside their room and finding him like this and crawling on top of him pulling his hair back talking to him in a teasing tone. Feeling his hardness against his back side. Feeling his hands on his thighs and his body underneath his fingers.

He can feel himself trembling and he is whining into the pillow. Panting and moaning as the front of his pants are not comfortable anymore. He moves his hand to the inside of his pants and his mind becomes foggy with desire. His mind and his breaths are set on Baz and nothing else can occupy them. 

He thrusts into his encircled hand and tightens it as he slides in and out. 

His last thought is of Baz below him mouth open in pleasure as he takes him. He reaches his climax spilling on the bed. Cursing he rises from the bed, casts " Clean as a whistle" over it and goes to take a shower.

A few days later when Baz enters their room and finally lays on his bed. He wonders why his bed has been smelling faintly of Simon lately.


End file.
